Vampiremeerkat
Vampiremeerkats or vampire meerkats are a species of supernatural meerkats that generally don't live in the normal world. They're seen as their own species instead of, for instance, "cursed" or "undead" meerkats. Having that said, the majority are born vampires. They appear more intelligent than regular animals are; their homeland consists out of actual architecture and its residents have a sense of fashion, though it's eccentric. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Behaviour Vampiremeerkats are extremely high of themselves and believe they are the most evolved animal species in existence. They look down upon mortals, which is why it's considered a disgrace to befriend or fall in love with one. It isn't common for them to transform others into vampires. With that in mind, half-bloods are rare and not welcome in their homeland. Vampiremeerkats are very aggressive and fight each other constantly to determine and confirm their rank within the community. The royal family has always been at the top. A bachelor king or queen always picks the strongest candidate for marriage and/or reproduction. Average vampires are relatively weak and rarely make the list, and candidates are usually the sons and daughters of rich families who have the resources to raise their children with the best blood they can buy. A vampire doesn't need to eat in order to grow up and survive, though it'll affect their energy and strength. Appearance Vampiremeerkats look very diverse and wear clothes, make-up and jewellery. They can have hair, spots and stripes at places meerkats normally don't have. Besides that, the nails in their feet and hands are retractable. The royal family is able to use magic and things like telekinesis. Another feature reserved for them is the ability to fly. Males can spawn dragon-like wings, while the females can seemingly float without the help of anything, though it's suggested their wings are made of air itself. Whenever a male wants to use his wings, they need to "activate" the incomplete wing bones located in their back. What follows after is a relatively short procedure where bone, flesh, and skin creates itself right on the spot. It's described to hurt. When the user discards the wings, they basically die off and turn to ashes, leaving behind only the wing bones in their back for the future. Other Features * they can adapt any language, but in general have their own, called "vampire Latin"; ** Vampire Latin has the same sentence structure as the Dutch language. * They're born with the full knowledge of their kind; it's part of their instinct. * They can function in sunlight without any real setback, except for some drowsiness. It's assumed that their fur protects their bare skin from the sun. * It's said that a vampiremeerkat can either live up to 300 years or stays immortal. What decides whether one dies at the age of 300 or lives is unknown. * Unlike regular vampires, vampiremeerkats have a reflection. * Like regular vampires, they don't have a heartbeat/functioning heart. * They're not affected by holy means. * Their saliva has an immediate healing effect. * The human race intrigues them, which is why they are wearing clothes and accessories. * Being a half-blood vampire has no real benefits or disadvantages, as it seems that the vampire gene is strong enough to make anyone with it function as a full-blood; ** The one difference half-bloods and full-bloods have compared to each other is their appearance. Damy VS vampiremeerkats (For more information, visit these characters' pages) Their opinion on their future king, Damy, and his mortal companion, Deirdre, isn't positive. They are disgusted by Damy for the fact he is a half-blood, chose to live in the mortal world, and hangs out with a mortal woman, but at the same time are impressed by his reputation and strength. While they have their prejudices towards half-bloods, Damy proved himself to them and is recorded to be as strong as any royal family member in the bloodline. Especially after he killed 50 hostile vampiremeerkats upon visiting the royal castle for the first time. As their current queen, Cheekah, never returned to the vampire world after she enslaved Damy's father, no one stayed behind to lead. Though the people are ashamed of Damy's existence, the law states they are forced to accept him as their leader and want him to become king, but Damy made it clear he has no intention of taking over the throne or living in the vampire world. While this relieves many civilians, they're also getting desperate. They're most worried about Deirdre, as they fear Damy will want to marry her and "soil" the pure royal bloodline even more. Their tactics on trying to get rid of her aren't that different from Cheekah's. See Also *Vampire World *Damy *Cheekah *Cheekah's parents Category:Meerkats Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fanon Species